The implant is a substructure generally metallic used for supporting a dental prosthesis. It allows to replace the teeth as natural pillars by mechanical pillars placed either into the mandibula or the maxilla.
The essential in the positioning of a dental implant is to obtain an immediate blocking up into the bone. The slightest mobility of the implant inside the bone leads eventually to rejection. Once the implant is set into the bone, a tapped ring or screw is set onto the outside part which is generally a threaded rod. On this tapped ring or screw, the dental prosthesis is fixed with a cement.